El mago y el escritor
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Cuando el equipo de Castle encuentra un caso que no les lleva a ninguna parte, la CIA les envía a un asesor que hace sospechar a Richard que algo muy raro esta pasando.


**Desafío:** Kid Coheed (A-Wizard-a-Detective-and-a-Writer-walk-into-Harry-Potter-Castle-Crossover)

 **Introducción:** Richard Castle y Kate Beckett, como todas las semanas, tienen un nuevo caso de asesinato, pero este es raro...bueno, más raro que la mayoría de los que investigan. Un hombre sin ninguna identificación ha sido encontrado muerto sin marcas indicativas de apuñalamiento, estrangulamiento o disparo detectables y sin rastros que podrían indicar un ataque al corazón u otro problema físico. Pero lo realmente raro era el Símbolo quemado en el muro tras el cadáver, una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca, así que cuando el único indicativo que tienen del Símbolo esta en la base de datos de la C.I.A. y estos estos envían a un hombre que afirma ser un experto en el Culto que uso ese símbolo, un chico británico de veintitrés años con numerosos tatuajes en sus brazos que se mueve sin un método visible de trasporte, los dos no pueden evitar investigar a ese hombre, ese Harry Potter.

 **Requisitos:**

\- El N.Y.P.D. y el equipo de Beckett no saben por donde empezar, solo teniendo un nombre que podría ser falso, un palo en la mano del hombre, ninguna marca evidente de su muerte y un símbolo que aparece en la base de datos de la CIA. Harry es el consultor liderante sobre el Culto (No puede simplemente llamar a los Mortífagos D.E.s porque los muggles no saben que significa).

\- Harry da poca información en profundidad sobre los Mortífagos pero ayuda en la investigación y podría incluso ayudarles a resolver el caso (Harry no puede resolverlo solo).

 **Restricciones:**

 **-** Harry no es un superpolicía/Auror, esta en Nueva York para dar información, ayudarles a capturar al mago/bruja que mato a la victima y descubrir porque han quemado la Marca Tenebrosa en un muro. No va a reducir el crimen en un 20% o resolver el caso en el momento en el que vea la pizarra.

\- Harry no puede ser el culpable y el crimen no pudo ser hecho para atraerlo.

 **Sugerencias:**

\- Harry tiene varios tatuajes cubriendo las muchas cicatrices en sus brazos y cuerpo, haciendo que Castle y Beckett no sean grandes fans de Harry hasta que ayuda a resolver el caso.

\- Harry se queda en Nueva York como "consultor" tras el Caso permitiendo Casos Mágicos originales y Casos canónicos de Castle mezclarse.

\- Emparejamiento Harry Potter/Alexis Castle si se queda en Nueva York (Adoro a Molly Quinn).

* * *

Es muy dicho que la realidad supera a la ficción, pero nadie de la familia de Richard Castle esperaba descubrir que la magia existía.

De hecho, si a él o su esposa Kate le hubiesen dicho eso antes de ese caso particular se habrían reído ante la idea. Desgraciadamente, desde ese momento la rareza que normalmente plagaba sus casos se había vuelto mucho más complicada y no tenia intención de salir de sus vidas.

Todo había empezado cuando un electricista encontró el cadáver de un hombre llamado Donald Budden cuando había ido a comprobar los fusibles de un edificio tras múltiples quejas de los vecinos de que ninguna luz funcionaba y, nada más llegar, su equipo se había encontrado con un enigma.

Las ropas sucias que vestía eran algo comprensible, dado que aparentemente sufría de síndrome de diógenes de acuerdo con sus vecinos. Que tuviese un palo agarrado en su mano también podría explicarse de no ser porque no solo estaba hueco sino que dentro se encontraba pelo que un genetista solo podía identificar como de un equino perteneciente a una especie desconocida para la ciencia.

Sin embargo, ese no era el problema. Había tres complicaciones y la primera era que oficialmente la victima no existía. No había ni certificado de nacimiento, ni medico, ni historial familiar ni seguro ni carnet de conducir ni, en resumen, cualquier cosa que les permitiese identificar de donde venia o si su nombre realmente era Donald Budden.

La segunda era que, como Castle había dicho completamente alucinado al ver que no se le ocurrían ideas sobre como podía haber pasado, parecía que habían apagado el interruptor de su vida. No solo la autopsia mostró que estaba increíblemente sano para ser un indigente sino que, además, los forenses habían sido incapaces de encontrar cualquier cosa que indicase como podría haber muerto.

Lo tercero, y más prometedor, había sido un símbolo extraño que parecía haber sido quemado con un soplete en la pared que se encontraba tras el cadáver. Richard admitió que parecía la marca de una banda, pero no tenia ni idea de que significaba exactamente una serpiente saliendo por la boca de una calavera. Aunque parecía un buen indicio pronto encontraron otra puerta cerrada cuando descubrieron que aparecía en la base de datos de la C.I.A y los contactos de Castle con la organización no dijeron ni pío, aunque accedieron a enviarles un experto en el grupo que usaba ese signo para que les explicase lo máximo que podían decir que no fuese marcado con **_TOP SECRET_**.

Decir que no esperaban a un chaval de veintitrés años con un acento británico y ojos tan verdes que Becket creyó que eran lentillas hasta que le demostró que eran reales era un eufemismo. El hecho de que "Harry Potter" estuviese cubierto de tatuajes tampoco ayudo a ganar su confianza y creo cierta fricción inicial entre su equipo y él.

Por otro lado finalmente tenían algo de información. Quienes usaban ese símbolo habían sido parte de un culto europeo conocido como los Mortífagos, formado por un grupo de aristócratas británicos alrededor de un hombre llamado Tom Sorvolo Ryddle en los setenta con el objetivo de, en sus propias palabras, _"eliminar la impureza en nuestra sangre"_. En resumen, que eran endogámicos con mucho dinero que veían a la población que no compartía su linaje y a las "razas inferiores", aunque Harry no menciono que grupos étnicos perseguían, como plagas que debían ser destruidas.

El culto había sido responsable de una campaña de terror que una parte del gobierno había tratado de ocultar para evitar escándalos y que solo había parado cuando los padres de Harry, que estaban en la misma categoría social pero no estaban de acuerdo con sus acciones, sacrificaron sus vidas para herir de gravedad a Ryddle y forzarle a escapar a Albania para recuperarse, dejándolo huérfano.

Trece años después Tom volvió a Inglaterra y, dado que quería vengarse de sus padres, lo secuestro durante un torneo interescolar y, tras reunir a sus seguidores en un mismo lugar, trato de matarlo. Harry se las había arreglado para escapar y denuncio la situación, que provoco que el Ministerio encargado del encubrimiento original, cuyo líder había sido pagado sustancialmente por la mayoría de los Mortífagos para evitar ir a la cárcel, organizase una campaña en su contra que se arruino cuando Tom hizo su retorno público, haciendo que fuese despedido.

Debido a lo delicada que era la situación y a la posesión por parte del culto de armamento que nadie en el gobierno deseaba en las calles, el conflicto entre las fuerzas de la autoridad y el culto fue rápidamente encubierto y termino con Ryddle muerto, sus seguidores muertos o encarcelados excepto por unos pocos que lograron escapar y muchas familias rotas a las que había que explicarles que había pasado.

Como la C.I.A. había colaborado con el M16 para impedir que los seguidores de Ryddle consiguiesen influencia internacionalmente, la organización ofreció a muchos de los que habían visto demasiado, como Harry, empleos a cambio de mantener silencio sobre cualquier cosa inusual de las que hubiesen sido testigos.

Tras exponerles la historia del símbolo les mostró una lista de sospechosos junto a sus fotografías y los cargos de los que habían sido acusados, todos los cuales eran cultistas que se las arreglaron para desaparecer del mapa antes de ser internados en una prisión de máxima seguridad. Aún así, no pudieron encontrar muchos datos sobre esas personas, al igual que sobre Donald y Harry.

De hecho, todos los datos de Harry y de su madre biológica aparentemente habían desaparecido cuando cumplieron once años. El equipo consideraba eso muy sospechoso, al igual que el hecho de que Harry parecía ser capaz de moverse largas distancias en poco tiempo sin usar ningún vehículo.

Richard Castle estaba pensando en todo lo que no le cuadraba sobre Harry cuando se le ocurrió una idea nada descabellada, que compartió con su equipo antes de hablar con Harry al respecto, quién admitió que podía funcionar.

Dos días después Richard presento un nuevo libro en directo, con la noticia siendo anunciada en la portada de los periódicos y en carteles pegados en cada esquina antes de ser retransmitida por televisión en la mayor parte de la ciudad. Eso seria una acción habitual por parte de Castle de no ser porque anuncio su colaboración con un "escritor aficionado", cuya foto aparecía junto a la suya en cada uno de los anuncios.

El plan funciono como la seda dado que el asesino, Rabastan Lestrage, le reconoció de inmediato e intento vengarse de quién veía como responsable de la perdida de su fortuna y privilegios, siendo detenido en el proceso antes de ser enviado a una prisión de máxima seguridad en el Mar del Norte cuya localización era conocida por muy pocos.

El cierre del caso fue celebrado con una cena en casa de Castle, donde fue invitado todo el equipo de Beckett y, como agradecimiento por sus contribuciones, Harry, aunque a Richard le amargo un poco ver como su hija, Alexis, y Harry conectaban demasiado bien y muy rápido para su gusto, como si se hubiesen conocido toda la vida a pesar de solo saber del otro diez minutos antes.

Richard había pensado que tras finalizar el caso Harry se iría, pero empezaron a aparecer más casos que requerían su consulta y pronto tuvo que acostumbrarse a su continua presencia en su casa o en otros lugares junto con Alexis, algo que todo el mundo venia como una relación que avanzaba demasiado rápido.

Reflexionando sobre esos casos, una noche su cerebro empezó a conectar todos los indicios similares entre los mismos y, tras descartar que podrían ser falsificados, tuvo una epifanía. La magia existía y había una sociedad de usuarios de la misma viviendo en secreto aislados de la gente común, lo que explicaba como Rabastan había intentado usar un palo que claramente debía ser una varita mágica en lugar de una pistola para atacarles.

De hecho, explicaba demasiadas cosas y Richard decidió que debía confirmarlo, así que hablo en privado con Harry al respecto y se paso diez minutos convenciéndolo para que no usase uno de los palos con los que últimamente estaba desgraciadamente familiarizado para borrar sus memorias. Finalmente revelo que sabia sobre lo que tenia con Alexis y que no era un buen comienzo para su relación provocar amnesia a su padre, ante lo cual Harry cedió antes de agarrarle por el brazo.

En un segundo Richard había notado como si le hubiesen exprimido a través de una tubería antes de que apareciesen en un callejón cerca del edificio Woolworth, donde Harry menciono que tendría que defender su caso ante el presidente de la parte mágica del país antes de que ambos entrasen en el rascacielos y Harry tocase con su varita una esquina del panel de control del ascensor en el que se metieron.

El presidente del Congreso Mágico de los Estados Unidos de América, quién aparentemente era fan suyo si su reacción al verle significaba algo, ya se encontraba esperándoles debido a que tenia una cita previa con Harry por una razón similar. Tras explicarle a Castle las razones de las personas mágicas para ocultarse de las comunes o nomajs, que eran fácilmente deducibles por la estatua que tenían en la entrada de esa parte del edificio, les comento que lo habitual era que le borrasen a él y a toda su familia la memoria para evitar que posibles cazadores de brujas les torturasen por ellas, excepto si fuesen de ciertas partes del gobierno como la C.I.A. y el F.B.I. dado que se suponía que podían encargarse de sus atacantes sin problemas y a quienes se les hacia jurar un juramento especial que les impedía revelar datos sobre su mundo a todo nomaj que no hubiese hecho el mismo juramento.

Sin embargo, la linea materna de Richard estaba formada por squibs, algo a lo que M.A.C.U.S.A. hacia un seguimiento porque de vez en cuando esas familias producían brujas y magos, y por tanto no era ilegal que un mago se hiciese amigo de ellos o incluso iniciase una relación. Ese privilegio podía ser extendido a nomaj, pero estos tenían que hacer el mismo juramento que la C.I.A. o el F.B.I. previamente ante un funcionario especial de su gobierno.

Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan, Lannie Parish y Kate Beckett, que recientemente se había convertido en Kate Castle cuando ella y Richard se casaron, habían estado muy sorprendidos al descubrir sobre la existencia de la magia, aunque agradecieron que finalmente pudiesen decirles las cosas claramente porque les permitía terminar más fácilmente con lo que el resto de la policía de Nueva York burlonamente llamaban los "Expedientes-X", que eran todos los casos que involucraban magia o criaturas.

Alexis también se había subido al barco, aunque le sentaba mal no poder decirle a sus amigas lo especial que era su novio. Afortunadamente el hecho de que Harry era británico y varias otras características, como que sabia cocinar, era lo bastante inusual como para no tener que decir nada más, incluso si deseaba hablar libremente de la fantasía que estaba viviendo al aprender más sobre el mundo al que pertenecía quién todos ya estaban viendo como el futuro yerno de Richard.

Su madre, Martha Rodgers, había sido quién había recibido mejor la noticia ya que su madre se había pasado su infancia contándole historias sobre sus abuelos y el Mundo Mágico y, por tanto, no necesitaba demasiadas pruebas para creérselo. De hecho, ella parecía muy interesada en ver si Harry y Alexis le podían dar algunos bisnietos mágicos, algo que ambos jóvenes creían que era mejor dejar para más tarde.


End file.
